Problem: Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression. ${10q+5+6q-1}$
Explanation: Combine the ${q}$ terms: 10 q + 5 + 6 q − 1 = = ( 10 + 6 ) q + 5 − 1 16 q + 5 − 1 { \begin{eqnarray} 10{q} +5+ 6{q} - 1 &=& (10 + 6){q} +5 - 1 \\ &=& 16{q} +5 -1 \end{eqnarray}} Combine the numeric terms: $ { 16{q} + {5} - {1} = 16{q} + {4}} $ The simplified expression is $16q+4$.